Miusha's Lesson
by floppybelly
Summary: A quick one-shot that probably won't actually make it into Mewtwo's Daughter. Max teaches Miusha about sex, first-hand.


Miusha sat on Maxwell's bed, slowly flipping through his photo album, the tip of her tail twitching as she was absorbed in thought. It had been several weeks since Miusha had met Max, and she had become quite familiar with his home, his job, his Hypno, and even his attributes. As she studied the pictures of Max's parents, Miusha could see several of his traits in his mother and father. Maxwell came to sit beside her, sometimes sharing a story about the pictures as Miusha came to them. After awhile, Miusha asked, "What is so different about males and females?" Maxwell chuckled a bit at the question.

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?"

Miusha pointed at a picture of Max's parents, Doctor Asaki and his wife. "They dress differently. It seems most humans do. Do the clothes mean anything?" Miusha was unfamiliar with the connotations of clothing, having grown up without any. "What decides who wears a skirt and who wears pants?"

"Well," Maxwell thought it over, "I'm not sure why it's like this, but the boys wear the pants, and the girls wear the skirts or dresses. It's not always the case, but it's not often you'll see a boy wearing a skirt."

"But what's the difference?" Miusha pressed on, her brow furrowing in concentration, "What decides whether a human is a boy or a girl?"

"Their genetics, of course!" Maxwell was surprised Miusha hadn't known this, having been raised by a genetic experiment.

Miusha nodded slowly, seeming to have found an answer. "So all humans are subjected to a genetic diagnostic test before being clothed?"

Maxwell frowned. "No, that would be too expensive and unnecessary… Do you mean how one tells whether a human is male or female… by looking?" Miusha nodded again, eager to learn. "Well, I suppose that's where the clothing becomes relevant; and why it might seem confusing for you, if your parents never told you… Humans wear their clothing to cover their sexual organs, which manifest externally. They come in two varieties, which is what determines the sex of the individual. As for you, it would seem the sexual organs of your species are internal, which is why you have no need for clothing."

Miusha's eyes lit up in curiosity. Just as Maxwell had been curious about her tail, a body part which he did not have, she was now curious about this organ of his… the one she did not have. "So what are they, the two varieties?"

Maxwell chuckled a bit, as the powerful clone who so often knew more than he did, had the innocent curiosity of a child, wondering where babies come from. "Well, a female human has a vagina, and a male human has a penis."

"So that's what you have?" Maxwell nodded and Miusha continued unashamedly, "May I see it?"

Max blushed profusely at the bold request, and had to remind himself that Miusha didn't understand such concepts as privacy or modesty. She stared at him in wide-eyed wonder, and he sighed softly and stood to remove his shoes and pants. Miusha set aside the photo album and watched intently as he slid out of his various layers of clothing, which seemed to her to be quite unnecessary. Finally, the human that she had befriended over the past few weeks stood before her exposed and vulnerable, shivering softly from the air conditioning in his own house. His chest was flat and smooth with no chestplate, but instead with two small protrusions on each of his pectoral muscles. As her gaze flowed slowly down his front, she saw a small indentation in the middle of his abdomen, right about where her own skin changed colors. And then, instead of the smooth flow from front to back between the legs that her species had, Maxwell had a small collection of attachments hanging just above the joining of his legs. Miusha had already explored Maxwell's hands, hair, ears, and feet on different occasions, so now she reached to hold this new discovery. Maxwell jerked a little as Miusha's soft fingertips stroked along his member and down under his scrotum, squeezing into it with curiosity.

"Be careful," he said with a bit of a strain in his voice, "Remember how much it hurt when I squeezed at your neck-tube?" Miusha winced a bit at the memory, and took care to be gentle with her friend's body. As she continued to touch him, however, to her amazement his… penis, if she remembered correctly, had begun to change slowly, growing gradually firmer and longer, as though inflating like a balloon.

Miusha glanced up at Maxwell's face with a questioning concern, "What's happening to it?"

Maxwell blushed again, realizing what was happening. It had been quite a long time since he'd last been intimate with anyone, and even just these gentle attentions to his groin were causing his body to respond eagerly. "It's becoming erect," he said softly, "It's a human male's greatest sign of arousal."

Miusha frowned softly. "Why are you aroused?" She continued to watch in wonder as the curious organ grew further, filling her palm as she toyed gently with the loose skin surrounding the new firmness.

Max shivered softly, suppressing a moan as he struggled to give an answer. "It's a sexual organ, Miusha; it gives pleasure when it's touched. The firmness allows it to penetrate a female for copulation purposes."

Miusha contemplated this thought, trying to imagine how such an arrangement might work. She was exploring new territory, and it frightened her a little… But at the same time, her curiosity was aching to know what this was like. When her father had helped her scan her anatomy, he had answered all of her questions about the purpose of each body part… except for this one. And her mother had told Miusha that she would one day find love of her own, was this what she had meant? With a soft gulp, she made up her mind to find out. "I'm a female, could you… penetrate me?" Her fingers curled around Maxwell's length, now longer than her palm, and gently squeezed along it with a soft brush against the tip with her thumb.

Maxwell gasped softly as Miusha quickly learned how to manipulate his pleasure, his mind quite distracted as he grasped to find an answer to Miusha's sudden, startling question. He pulled her to her feet and slowly, gingerly curled an arm around the clone's smooth, graceful waist to pull her closer against himself. As Miusha's fingertips traced down along his spine to find out what he had instead of a tail, Maxwell rested his forehead against Miusha's. "I might be able to," he spoke softly as with one arm he reached up around Miusha's shoulders to stroke gently at her sensitive neck-tube, the other hand stroking gently down her front with a gentle massage down her belly, tentatively reaching his fingertips between her legs. "Do you trust me?" he asked in a soft whisper.

Miusha's heart sped up a bit, but she nodded against his head, pushing her hips gently into his palm in affirmation. Her cheeks burned a little brighter under her dark skin as his fingertips pressed slowly between her legs, probing softly up under her tail to search for an opening. The smooth connection to her belly gave way to a small fold of skin, which Max gently nudged into with his fingertips. Miusha shivered softly and closed her eyes, moaning softly as Max gently explored where she had never thought to touch before. Her body heat radiated into Max's hand as he pressed a little deeper into her, meeting with thick mucus that slicked over his fingers and let them slide in with ease as he gently pressed in against her walls. Her strong, steady pulse beat in against his fingertips and his own pulse sped up to match as Miusha curled her tail around his legs to pull him in closer.

Max shuddered softly and withdrew his hand, eliciting a soft whimper from his captive clone. Breathing heavily in arousal, he leaned in against Miusha's soft body and stroked up her back, pressing his nose into her neck to breathe in his fill of her exotic scent as he contemplated how to work with the positioning of her entrance… it was quite a bit farther back than on most human females, so it would require a bit of maneuvering if he wanted to make her comfortable. "You're sure you want this," he confirmed softly, resting against her soft chest as he stroked softly at her neck-tube. She again nodded and whimpered softly from the teasing at her nerves, her tail curling a little tighter around his thigh.

Max smiled softly at the powerful being in his arms, vulnerable to his every touch. He placed his hands on her hips and gently pushed her back onto the bed, stroking along her tail to loosen it from his leg. "I need you to turn over," he said coaxingly, and she did so eagerly, resting her weight on her elbows on the bed, her tail swaying slowly in the air over her back as Maxwell stroked down her back and massaged gently around the base of her tail, slipping a finger gently back in past her folds. Miusha murred softly, a wild, instinctual sound that slipped out in response to the gentle pleasure of Max's fingertips pressing in against her inner walls. The sound shocked Max a little, as he had never heard Miusha be anything but intellectually eloquent. The sight of this smooth, curvaceous female splayed out before him sent a strong pulse through his body, his member throbbing softly at full length as he gently pressed in closer against Miusha's hips, leaning his chest up against her heavy tail.

"I'm going to try to be careful," Max warned, "But don't be scared if it hurts a little… just let me know if it gets worse." Miusha shivered softly in anticipation, excited to finally learn what her parents had kept to themselves. She gently pressed her hips back against Max, granting him free reign. Max withdrew his fingers, pulling some of her body's lubrication out to slick up her entrance. Curling those same fingers around his own length, he placed his tip just above her folds and carefully worked his way past them, slowly sinking deeper into her soft, yielding body as her wetness surrounded him, her pulse beating strong against his tip as he pressed it deep into her body. Miusha gasped loudly as Max's length buried itself deep within her, a wonderful pressure building in her abdomen as his penetration gently stretched her entrance open, sliding easily in with one fluid thrust.

Miusha pressed her hips firmly back against Max's, pressing back to bury him up to the hilt, not knowing what to expect but loving the deep pressure that built as Max slid in deeper. She pressed her cheek in against the bed, arching her back down as she pressed her hips up to allow Max better access, her tail arced over her back in a curl of pleasure. Max pulled back a few inches, sliding easily along her walls before pressing back in a little faster, striking a spot that triggered a reflex, causing Miusha's muscles to contract tightly around Max's girth. Max moaned loudly from the squeeze, and gently dug his fingertips into Miusha's hips. "Can you do that again?" He whispered raggedly, and Miusha complied, surprised to find control over these muscles she had never before used. Max growled softly in pleasure, his legs quivering as he pressed in deep against Miusha's soft, warm body.

Max withdrew slowly and stroked tenderly along Miusha's flanks before climbing onto his bed and pulling her up with him. He lied back against his pillows as Miusha straddled his hips. "What do you think so far?"

Miusha grinned and rested her hands on his chest, playfully tweaking at his nipples out of curiosity. "I like it," she purred softly, rocking playfully back against his stiffness as her tail curled around his shin. "Can we keep going?" She lifted her hips a little to tease at his tip with her entrance. Max stroked down her sides and squeezed at her hips with a soft gasp as she teased at him, pulling her back down to surround his length in her warm grasp again. She again tried those squeezing muscles around Max's base; her knees slipping apart to let her sink lower against him, pressing him deeper into her. Max groaned loudly with his head arched back against his pillow. The long time spent alone had left him quite pent up, urging his release to come quickly as Miusha gently milked him for pleasure. He stifled a cry, and shivered as his body shot a warm load of its slippery seed into her depths.

Miusha gasped and twitched softly as she felt a rush of warmth shooting deep into her, gazing down at Maxwell's expression of ecstasy. Breathing heavily, she kneaded gently at his chest and leaned in to nose at his jaw line. "What was that warmth just now?"

Max chuckled wearily as the beautiful clone nuzzled at his jaw, his arms curling up around her shoulders in a loose embrace. "That was my orgasm. That's what happens when my pleasure reaches a climax, and my body releases impregnation gametes. It hasn't happened for a long time, sorry for not warning you."

Miusha smiled softly and licked gently at Maxwell's lips, curling her arms around him to lie on his chest. "I don't mind," she purred, "Thank you for teaching me all of this." Her body was filled with a thick, pleasant warmth that sunk into her as her pulse returned to normal against Maxwell's chest. She nuzzled into his neck with a contented sigh, happy to lie with him all through the night.


End file.
